


Love Letters

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brillant Sisters, Jealous Rink Mate, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprisingly Calm Coach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Mari gives Viktor some much needed advice. Viktor uses the advice in his own unique way.





	Love Letters

Love Letters  
Viktor picked up the box wine bottles with a grunt. Mari smirked at him and picked up hers with ease. Viktor wondered why everyone in the Katsuki family was so strong.  
“So, Viktor, you are taking my little brother away.”  
“Yes.”  
“Be sure take care of him and keep him safe.”  
“I promise to keep him happy.”  
Mari smirked as she said nothing about happiness, but it showed how Viktor truly felt. At the bottom of the stairs she said:  
“You really love him.”  
With a solemn look on his face, he nodded. “I do.”  
Mari led the way up the stairs.  
“I’ve been thinking about you and my naive brother.”  
“You have?” huffed Viktor. He marveled at her stamina, it must be a family trait.  
“Yeah, I fear my brother is scared to show you his true feelings and getting dumped. He’s kind of stupid that way.” Mari slid the box onto the top step and climbed up the last two steps. Viktor was only halfway. Viktor stopped and rested the box on the next step.  
“His feelings?”  
“He’s in love with you. Haven’t you noticed?”  
“I thought maybe...but...”  
“He holds you at arm’s length?” Viktor nods. “I thought so.” Mari thought for a bit with her hand on her hip. “You need help with that?” Mari pointed at the wine box.  
“Er, no.”  
Viktor lugged the box up the rest of the way. He huffed and puffed but he was fine as he set the box down. Mari smirked. It was going to be a long skating season if he was this out of shape. Luckily, (or unluckily depending on how you saw things) Yuuri didn’t need much coaching now. He will miss seeing him most of the day, but he really needed to get back into shape.  
“What do you suggest I do to get past this wall Yuuri built up?” Asked Viktor.  
“I did think a slow build up to your love confession would be best. If you come right out with it, Yuuri would think you were joking or something. I think a slow increase of affection is needed, but he’s used to your touches and flirtatious ways.”  
“So, what should I do?”  
“Love letters.”  
“Ah.”  
“You get it. Yuuri is the old-fashioned type. He’ll love it.”  
“Yeah...but how slow should I go?”  
“Start with notes with compliments on his progress, then move on to things you like about him as a friend, finally get romantic, sweet at first and then love.”  
Viktor thought it over. Mari could see he got it. She picked up her box and walked to the bar. Viktor followed her and made plans.  
ceo  
On the first day at Coach Feltsman’s rink, Yuuri was nervous. He was welcomed by the man himself. Coach Feltsman tried to not be loud this time as the boy tends to clam up around him. A sure sign he was afraid of him.   
“You are Viktor’s responsibility but if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask. I yell but your reputation precedes you.”  
“It does?” Yuuri was startled.  
“Viktor of course would be biased in your case, but I’ve known Coach Cialdini for countless years. He always referred to you as a tireless worker, respectful, always on time. Qualities I respect but is so lacking in my students.”  
Coach glared at Viktor.  
“Yuuri has been a good influence on me. I don’t party any more. I don’t drag myself in late and hungover. I’ve changed!” Announced Viktor as much to the eavesdroppers as his coach. Coach Feltsman looked at him in wonder.  
“If this is so, then I like you even more Katsuki.”  
Yuuri was surprised by Viktor’s words and blushed. He was even more surprised by the coach. If he really was the reason for Viktor giving up his playboy lifestyle then there was hope for them yet.  
“Viktor, you will have time to coach your student first thing in the morning and after lunch. The rest of the time you will be training. First, you must get into shape. You’ve gotten soft! You will have to work hard if you have any chance to reach the finals in any completion!”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Coach was pleased by the respectful response. Yuuri really was a good influence.   
“You two have one hour to get settled and for Yuuri to learn his first routine. Then Viktor, come to see me before you go running.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Coach smirked and walked away pleased.   
Viktor quickly showed him around. The rink was set up like most rinks you would find anywhere. They had lockers next to each other and were soon changed and on the ice. They went through Yuuri’s short program together and Viktor made up a menu of what to practice that morning. Then they went their separate ways. As soon as they parted, they missed the other man.   
ceo  
It was lunch break and Yuuri brought out the bento. One thing nice about living together is that they could cook for each other. They both knew it would be bad to eat anything heavy when they will be working out soon after but going without would cause them to faint. Yuuri made rice balls and egg omelets. He opened the bento with the rice balls and a note fell out. He picked it up off the floor and saw Viktor’s neat characters. Viktor could write at the 6th grade level which impressed Yuuri a lot. But everything Viktor did was impressive. He read the note:  
“Dear Yuuri, I’m happy to be your coach. I’m proud of your progress.”  
It was simple sentences but Yuuri was flushed with happiness. He folded up the note and placed it in his pocket.  
That first morning, Coach Feltsman was kinder than expected. Yuuri was even able to talk to him a little. He was acquainted with a number of people and everyone was friendly. And now this note. It was a much nicer day than he expected.  
“Thank you, Viktor.” Smiled Yuuri and Viktor twinkled back.  
ceo  
For two weeks Yuuri got notes of praise in his bento. It helped to ease him into the routine. Then the notes changed a bit:  
“I enjoyed your company last night.” Made Yuuri blushed but they are good friends.  
“I like watching action films with you.” It was one of the many things they had in common.  
“I had a fun and relaxing time last night.” Yuuri was happy. He saved every note and read them often. For a month Yuuri enjoyed the friendship notes. It gave him hope they could be more than friends.   
The night after Viktor kissed him good night (on the cheek) he got this note:  
“You have pretty eyes.”  
Yuuri blushed. He smiled at Viktor who gave him a sincere nod. Yuuri knew Viktor found him attractive and sexy. Yuuri thought of the chance of a love relationship with Viktor. He finally allowed himself to think it was possible.   
“After all, isn’t it best to start as friends? Isn’t a couple two people who are friends, find each other attractive and want to live their lives together. Some would say we been acting like a couple for a long time. As long as Viktor is serious...well, I’ll wait and see what the next few notes will say.” Mused Yuuri to himself.  
Viktor’s notes were filled with complements and hints at love. Yuuri leaned over their table and whispered in Japanese:  
“You’re flirting with me.”  
“Yes, because I like you.”  
“You’re serious.”  
“Yes.” Yuuri was on cloud nine. His routines were sharper than ever. He came in first in his latest competition and his confidence soared. Something told him the next note will be the last. He could guess all kinds of things that it could be. Yuuri could not say anything to Viktor, it would spoil Viktor’s game.   
The next day at lunch the note read:  
“I want to kiss you.”  
Yuuri blushed but he anticipated this kind of note and had all night to prepare. Yuuri whispered in Japanese:  
“Meet me in the locker room in five minutes.”  
Viktor tried to wait five minutes but figured three was long enough. He rushed down the empty hall, and entered the deserted locker room and ran over to Yuuri.   
“What took you so long?” Teased Yuuri as he leaned against his locker.  
Viktor didn’t answer, though he did recognize Yuuri’s Eros. He placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks and tilted him forward. They kissed deeply, passion rolled off them in waves. Yuuri pushed back to breathe:  
“I like you a lot.”  
“I love you.” Declared Viktor.   
“I love you, so much.” Melted Yuuri.  
“Yuuri, will you be mine, my boyfriend? My husband? One day?”  
“Husband?” Yuuri blushed.  
“Yeah, ever since you put this ring on my finger...” Viktor held up his hand. “I’ve wanted only one thing. I want to marry you.”  
Yuuri’s brain short circuited; he spoke without thinking. “Ok.” The small word represented all of Yuuri’s hopes and dreams. He felt the last bits of his wall crumble.   
Viktor watched as a small smile bloomed on his love’s face. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Viktor whispered a response:  
“To what part?”  
“All of it. B-but one thing at a time. I just got used to you giving up your playboy status.” Yuuri gave Viktor the shy smile that made his insides all squishy.   
“Ok, we’re boyfriends.” Smiled Viktor, he sparkled in the way that made Yuuri’s heart do back flips.   
Yuuri returned to the lunch room first and tried to pretend nothing happened. His flushed face and sparkling eyes gave him away. Yurio sensed that his rival got stronger. He was also jealous he got to spend so much time with his boyfriend, even sneaking off for a snog. Viktor came back a little more composed, but he was in a giggly mood.  
However, even among all of this joy, a thought troubled Yuuri. If Viktor dreamed of getting married to Yuuri, that means he liked Yuuri for a very long time. Yuuri felt a stab of guilt. He also remembered that dreamy moment in Barcelona when it felt like they were exchanging vows. How Viktor joked about getting married after he wins gold. And how dreamy eyed Viktor was all the next day.  
“Then I said: ‘let’s end this’ when Viktor was dreaming about marriage?” Yuuri thoughts turned depressing. “Oh!” said Yuuri out loud drawing Viktor’s attention.  
“What’s wrong?” Said Viktor in Japanese. It was Yuuri’s idea they chat in his native language as this way they could speak of private things. Especially as Yuuri was in “enemy territory”. When the notes started, he was relived no one could understand them.  
“I hurt you.” Confessed Yuuri.  
“When?”  
“That night in Barcelona. I always wondered what got you so upset. Now I know. I was so cruel, blind, and stupid.” Yuuri babbled in Japanese but softly so no one could hear. But they caught the changed tone. This time when Yuuri ran out of the room with his lunch half eaten, everyone noticed. The gossips glared at Viktor for making his sweet boyfriend cry. Viktor followed him and found him just outside the door. Viktor opened his arms and Yuuri curled into his chest.  
“I’m sorry Viktor. I’m so sorry.” Yuuri sobbed.  
“Hush baby it’s alright now. We’re together now. No couple goes through a relationship without some bumps.”  
“No, it’s was all my fault for doubting you and myself. I jumped to conclusions all because of my foolish anxieties and beliefs.”  
“No, baby I forgave you because I was a fault.”  
“No, you’re perfect.”  
“Perfect?!” Viktor sighed. “I’m the stupid flawed one. I misspent my youth giving you reason to doubt me. I’m so ignorant about proper adult relationships and how to woo you properly so would never have doubted my love. I also made you cry, remember?”  
Yuuri pulled back a little.  
“Yeah. But it wasn’t a bad thing. The crying released my stress and anxiety.”  
“So, we are both ignorant boobs who hurt each other and bungled stuff.”  
“Yeah.” A smile broke out on Yuuri’s face. Viktor wiped his tears. He thought Yuuri was cute even when he cried.  
“All better now?” Asked Viktor. Yuuri sighed and nodded. “Yeah, but I need to stop jumping to conclusions.”  
“And I need to grow up a bit.” Said Viktor.  
“Not too much please. I like your silly side.”  
“Ok...then we start over from here.”  
“Yeah...Come on, let’s finish our lunch.”  
“Yes, but you should wash your face first.”  
“Ok.”  
This time Viktor returned first and Yuuri returned once again aglow. The whole room sighed in relief. Except for one who was texting furiously to his boyfriend and trying to get him to come to Russia.   
As time passed, it became an established thing that Viktor and Yuuri was a couple. St. Petersburg was at one time a cosmopolitan town; gay couples were acceptable in post-modern Russia. This however was Putin’s Russia. The figure skating community hid their knowledge of their relationship. Yuuri blazed through the season always in the top three and returned home (with boyfriend and dog) in triumph and a neck full of medals. Their Russian friends wished them well and hoped, one day, they could return to St. Petersburg. For now, the couple returned to Yuuri’s home and to the warmth of friends and family. The same people who knew of Yuuri’s long standing crush on a boy with silver hair and sparkling aqua eyes. They were happy for him. Mari congratulated her future brother in law for a job well done. Viktor would be forever grateful for her advice. When Yuuri learned of it, he thought he had the best big sister in the world.


End file.
